Sombras de la Luna
by Lit - in the Shadows
Summary: Es interesante como todo cambia de forma tan repentina, mi única certeza es que soy una hibrida tan irracional que se ve envuelta en tantos conflictos cuya única certeza es que está enamorada de su mejor amigo, su hermano Jacob Black
1. Prefacio

PREFACIO

Es interesante como la existencia cambia tan repentinamente, todo cambia y es por eso que no estoy segura de nada, en quienes puedo confiar, en quienes no es un misterio, que soy y hacia dónde voy también, en cuanto a quien soy, la repuesta es una hibrida tan irracional que se ve envuelta en tantos conflictos cuya única certeza es que está enamorada de su mejor amigo, su hermano, pero no importa, es mi amado Jacob Black.

Nessi**e**

Me he quedado en esta vida, solamente para verte,

Si pudiera yo tocarte... pero no tengo esa suerte,

Si este va a ser mi destino, que llegue ya la muerte,

Que es mejor morir después de verte

Que vivir para siempre… sin verte

... y no tenerte.

Jacob Black


	2. El Sueño

EL SUEÑO

**JACOB **

Nuestra graduación se acercaba, sí, que hermoso era decirlo, nuestra graduación, la de Nessie y la mía, también era la de Bella y los 5 Cullen de apariencia joven, pero eso no me importaba en lo absoluto y tampoco a ellos, el centro de nuestra atención era Nessie, y en el extraño caso de Bella y la pequeña Alice, éramos Nessie y yo, la verdad que si no fuera un suceso que para ser guardado en mi memoria, yo tenía que participar, no me hubiera preocupado por mí, sino exclusivamente de Nessie, mi Nessie, en 2 días contando este que acababa de empezar hace 2 horas, le confesaría mi amor y todo lo que había decidido esperar un poco para contarle.

No había podido dormir nada pensando en ese día, nuestro primer momento como pareja llegaría, o al menos eso planeaba, ese día le diría a Nessie todo, absolutamente todo, una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro al imaginarme el suyo, después de entender muchas cosas, que antes la habían perturbado, de pronto la sonrisa se me borro de la cara, ¿Qué tal si se molestaba por no decírselo antes? ¿Y si me odiaba? ¿Y qué pasaría si lo malinterpreta todo?, trate de alejar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza con todas las fuerzas, y me concentre en lo que haría a partir de las siete, hoy iríamos Alice, Nessie y yo a buscar trajes para la graduación, como dije Alice quería que ambos estemos perfectos y que nuestros trajes combinen o que se complementen, o algo así, según ella.

Agudice mi oído y note que la respiración de Nessie ya no era tan tranquila, lo que significaba que había despertado, me concentre en escuchar en las demás habitaciones, pero no oí nada, intente percibir el olor de los chupasangres, pero su olor no era tan fuerte, lo que significaba que se habían ido, escuche pasos desde el cuarto de Nessie, parecía nerviosa por lo rápido y fuerte de sus pisadas, unas ganas de ir a su cuarto a calmarla, a hacerla saber que mientras yo esté ahí para ella no habría nada que ella deba temer o nada que no pueda hacer, aleje las ideas, si Edward me pescaba entrando al cuarto de su hija a estas horas, estaba muerto, mire el reloj, habían pasado apenas dos horas y cuarenta minutos pasada la media noche, me sujete al cabecero de mi catre, tomándolo como agarre para no ir con Nessie, para empeorar la situación estaba escuchando sollozos, cerré los ojos.

Al diablo todo, me levante de la cama y busque un pantalón, pues me encontraba en bóxers, así acostumbraba a dormir, me coloque el pantalón, tratando de no escuchar nada, que me apresure o me haga cometer un error.

Me acerque a la puerta, respire profundo y giré la perilla al abrirla, me encontré con Nessie, ella había venido a mi cuarto, y no la escuché por mi concentración, estaba llorando, su pelo estaba esponjado pero no se veía mal, sus bucles dorados caían a ambos costados de su cuello, tapando parte de su camisón negro, estilo baby doll, el cual hacia resaltar su blanca piel, sus ojos estaban hinchados por el llanto, y sus piernas estaban totalmente descubiertas.

Me tome mi tiempo para observarla, suspire quitando la vista de su cuerpo y concentrándome en su cara, es que no había podido ponerse un short o algo, su camisón apenas la tapaba, ella me miro y volvió a sollozar, amenazando con soltarse al llanto, rompí la distancia entre nosotros y la mire a los ojos, su rostro estaba apenas unos centímetros separado del mío, ella me sostuvo la mirada, mientras se le escapaban unas lagrimas, lleve mi mano a su rostro y lenta y cuidadosamente limpie sus lagrimas, luego la abrasé, acomodo su cabeza en mi cuello, cabía perfectamente como siempre, se apego aun mas a mi abrazándome fuerte y rompió al llanto.

Empecé a pasear una mano por su espalda a modo de consuelo.

-¿Qué tienes?; ¿Qué sucede Nessie? – ella movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, en el espacio de mi cuello, siempre hacia eso, desde que era pequeña.

No sabía qué hacer, me sentía impotente al ver a la razón de mi existir, llorar así y no saber porque, ni que hacer, la apreté con más fuerza y note que unas lagrimas bajaban por mi mejilla, cayendo a sus hombros, ella levanto la cabeza y me limpio las lagrimas con su mano, me sostuvo la mirada un momento, y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas nuevamente, quiso esconder su cabeza en mi cuello otra vez pero la detuve.

- Dime Ness ¿Qué pasa?

- Es que no quiero perderte

- No lo harás, pero, ¿de dónde sacas la idea de perderme? – pregunte indignado, ¿sería posible una nueva mudanza?, pero si fuera así yo los acompañaría, la verdad no entendía nada de lo que mi Nessie decía, pero tenía que hacer que deje de llorar.

-es que, tuve un sueño en el que tú te… tu… no puedo decirlo me duele…

- mejor… - Nessie puso su mano en mi mejilla y con su don me mostro las imágenes que había visto en su sueño.

Nos encontrábamos en la fiesta de graduación, yo bailaba con Nessie, bailábamos el uno muy pegado al otro, ella llevaba un vestido negro, era ajustado de arriba con un delicado escote, y suelto a partir de la parte de abajo del busto, mientras que yo tenía un pantalón jane y una camiseta, ambos de color negro, también llevaba una chaqueta blanca y tenis igualmente blancos.

Preste mucha atención a nuestros atuendos, pues Nessie me mostraba lo que a ella le había gustado más, no pude evitar sonreír ante la idea de que Nessie había tenido reparo en cómo era mi ropa y en como marcaba los músculos de mi cuerpo. Bailábamos al compas de una música lenta, ella tenía los dos brazos alrededor de mi cuello, y yo tenía los míos alrededor de su fina cintura, Nessie respiraba agitadamente, y me apego mas contra ella, haciendo que mi frente se pegara a la suya, mientras yo presionaba mas su cintura contra mi cuerpo, ella sonrió, y yo también, luego Nessie apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro, yo estaba diciendo que la quería mucho, que daría mi vida por ella, cosa que ocasiono que su corazón latiera apresuradamente, de repente todo cambio, alguien la quito de mi lado y ese alguien era Nahuel, estuve a punto de saltarle, pero el sostuvo a Ness tras de él, y dijo cuidado chucho atrás de ti, pude oír que Ness sollozaba y susurraba NO…, me di la vuelta y venían vampiros hacia nosotros , le dije a Nahuel que se la llevara de aquí, pero Ness forcejeo, no quería dejarme, la mire con reproche y se dejo llevar, ella había salido con Nahuel y había pensado muy fuerte pidiendo ayuda, ella sabía que su familia ya me había dado apoyo pero aun así estaba preocupada, de repente Alice apareció y les hizo internarse en el bosque, cuando logro divisar la lucha que los había seguido su preocupación aumento más, nos superaban en número, así que Nahuel fue a ayudar a los Cullen, Nessie me busco con la mirada y al encontrarme sus temores se hicieron realidad, me estaban atacando 3 vampiros a la vez, ella se lo pensó un momento y luego fue en mi ayuda, me quito con mucho esfuerzo uno, yo logre liberarme de los otros dos y correr hacia ella, volví a mi forma humana, ella se quedo atónita ante esa reacción, la estreche contra mí y la coloque detrás de mi justo antes de que el vampiro ataque, pero ante el cambio de victima el vampiro mordió directamente mi cuello, después yo estaba muerto en sus brazos, y ella gritaba y lloraba, preguntándose si yo estaría vivo si ella no se hubiese metido… Nessie quito su mano y me miro llorando todavía, yo la estreche contra mí y le dije que solo había sido un sueño, ella giro velozmente su cabeza de un lado a otro y dijo:

- No Jake, no fue un sueño, fue una visión…

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Alice y Edward lo dijeron, los escuche, seguro papa hablo con Alice después de ver mi sueño en mi mente – ella volvió a llorar, la tome en brazos y la recosté en mi cama.

Me acosté a su lado y continúe abrazándola, sentí mis lágrimas caer, no podía ser cierto yo la amaba y me iban a apartar de su lado, bese su cabeza y la estreche más, y continuamos abrazados y llorando hasta que dijo:

- Jake hare todo para que no se cumpla, no tengas miedo, no morirás

- no tengo miedo de morir Ness es que no quiero dejarte

- y yo no quiero que me dejes, te quiero Black

- yo también te quiero Ness, y aprovechare cada segundo contigo

- Y yo – dijo ella, y así nos abrazamos mas, y continuamos llorando, ella con sollozos y grititos ahogados y yo en silencio, aunque notaba que la cantidad de lagrimas aumentaba cada vez mas.

Sentí que alguien me daba palmadas en las mejillas, y escuche a mi Nessie hablar.

- Jake, ya basta, tienes que despertar por favor, me estas preocupando, Jake despierta! – luego sentí unos brazos sacudiéndome apenas y por fin pude abrir los ojos.

Lo primero que divisé fue Ness que me abrazo un segundo después de verme a los ojos, yo también la abrace y le bese la frente.

- ya me tenias preocupada lobito, te dormiste gran parte de la tarde, estabas con fiebre, y no despertabas, me angustie mucho – dijo esto con mirada de reproche

- ¿Qué?, pero si estabas conmigo, me contaste un sueño, y dijiste que era una visión, estabas llorando… y…

- no es cierto, recién son las dos A.M. y te he estado cuidando toda la tarde, te quedaste dormido en el sillón y te dio fiebre, cuando anocheció Emmet y Jasper te subieron al cuarto, y he venido a verte cada 15 minutos hasta que mi familia salió a cazar, entonces vine y te desperté

- en toces fue un sueño, pero era tan real, estabas muy triste por una visión, o sueño, fue bastante real, la casa tu, yo, tu don, incluso estabas con ese camisón, por cierto ¿Qué haces con eso en mi cuarto? Es muy corto ¡¿te vio así Nahuel?

- hay Jake, ¿hasta dormido te preocupas por mi?, y creo que lo real es el chiste del sueño, y puedo usar lo que quiera, y no, Nahuel no me ha visto.

- grrr - gruñí por lo bajo – oye, si me dormí en la tarde ¿quién me quito los pantalones? Y ¿por qué?

- Jake te preocupas por cosas sin importancia, pero si quieres saber, fui yo y lo hice porque estabas casi a 50 ºC lo cual es alto hasta para ti, ah y por cierto lindos bóxers – dijo con una sonrisa picara, yo creía lo que escuchaba.

- ¿Qué dijiste?; ¿Cómo que tu lo hiciste?; ¿por qué? y ¿Qué?

- yo te los quite, estabas con fiebre y lo volvería a hacer y si, tienes lindos bóxers

- ah sí, ¿me los quitarías de nuevo? – pregunte incrédulo

- ¿quieres apostar? – dijo levantando una ceja


End file.
